Nota Aprobatoria
by shanmiyami
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido matar a tu profesor?...


Disclaimer: Dragon ball no me pertenece, sin lugar a dudas es obra del Sr. Akira Toriyama. Si por mí fuera, jamás hubiera permitido la salida de DBGT.

Una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió después de que nos entregaran los exámenes ya revisados y luego de ver las caras que ponían mis compañeros al ver sus notas.

En esta corta historia, Son Goten asiste al instituto Satán en horario nocturno, Sólo por si las dudas.

**Nota Aprobatoria**

¿Alguna vez has querido matar a tu profesor?

¿Alguna nota injusta?

¿No te supo explicar el ejercicio?

Y ¿Justamente venia en el examen aquel ejercicio del cual no entendiste ni J? O ¿te redujo la nota por un pequeño e insignificante borrón que ni se notaba? ¿Convirtiendo tu perfecto 20 a un no tan perfecto 19?

Pues en mi caso, se aplica el último ítem… Sólo que no me lo bajo a 19, si no aun 15!

"¿QUÉ?, Esto no es posible!"Si, esa fue mi exclamación de indignación – reacción al ver la hoja de papel que se me fue entregada; Hoja que supuestamente había sido el examen final de finanzas dado hace una semana.

"¿Qué paso Goten, cuanto sacaste?" Siempre debe haber algún chismoso, queriendo saber si sacaste más alta nota que él.

"¡Me puso un quince!" No pude evitar que mi voz sonara a algo parecido como un chillido, después de todo donde debería haber venido un perfecto 20 y las _"felicitaciones"_ correspondientes, había una abominación de 15 y un _"se mas ordenado"_ en letras grandes y… esperen… ¡en negritas todavía!.

No entiendo que más ordenado quiere este viejo ¡si los cálculos dan el resultado correcto!; Bueno, me he confundido con el apuro en los recuadros, puse lo de saldo en amortización, amortización en cuota y cuota en saldo… ¡Pero lo arregle, lo juro! Borre los nombres siendo muy cuidadoso y los volví a nombrar como correspondía.

"Mmm… ¡Pues te gane, yo saque 20!" Esto no era posible!...

"¿Qué tu sacaste 20?!" Debía haber un error, si claro, eso era… después de todo sus resultados eran los mismos que el mío, bueno a excepción de los tres borrones que ni se notaban.

"Sip, te dejo, voy a cenar" y se fue la sabandija no sin antes restregarme su examen a la cara, Mmmm… Creo que se me está pegando el vocabulario del tío Vegeta… Un momento, y ¿Desde cuándo el que copia tiene más nota del que realiza el examen?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando me acerque hacer mi respectivo reclamo al profesor, me salió con:

"Lo siento Goten, pero con tus borrones me diste a entender que posiblemente te copiaste el examen de tu compañero" ¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurría decirme eso?, si justamente el que copio MI examen fue mi _"Compañero"!_

"¿Pero cómo?, ¡si ni siquiera mire al que estaba a mi lado! y perdóneme profesor, pero yo NO copio" Bueno, esta afirmación no es del todo cierta, eh copiado una o dos, hasta más de dos veces, pero que conste, **solo cuando la situación lo requería**.

¿Qué…? ¿Nunca te ha pasado que en pleno examen te hayas olvidado la respuesta? O ¿Te hallaras dudando entre dos posibles respuestas? Y ¿Que la mendiga respuesta lo tenga tu compañero del lado?, pues a mí sí.

"Lo Siento Goten, será para otra ocasión" si no fuera por los valores que me inculco mi mamá cuando era chiquito… hace tiempo ya habría mandado a volar a este viejo verde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ni siquiera volando de regreso a casa con una noche tan bonita y estrellada se me pasaba el mal sabor…

"Ya Goten, deja de estar refunfuñando, para la próxima ten más cuidado" Si claro, como si le importara, después de todo él ya aprobó sus cursos con un EXCELENTE y de paso, en el cuadro de merito.

"Es que no es justo, yo estudie mucho para este examen" y era cierto… aunque por la mueca que puso Trunks, algo me dice que no me creyó, "¿No me crees verdad?".

"Si te creo Goten, te conozco mejor que nadie, o ¿se te olvidado que somos amigos desde que dejaste el vientre de tu madre?" eso era verdad, Trunks y yo somos amigos desde hace diecisiete años… Que rápido pasan los años. "Y se que pusiste mucho empeño esta vez, aunque es difícil de creer con la reputación que te manejas".

Aahhhh y yo que estaba con ganas de pelear y este me sale con su lado amigable…

"Si… no sacar todos los días un veinte es un problema y justo cuando lo obtienes tenias que haber tenido al genio de la clase a tu lado como compañero" Quiero moriiiii!…

"Jajajaja Goten, tienes una suerte" Si, mi mendiga suerte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No iba a poder dormir en toda la noche, ¡tenía que contárselo alguien antes de salir y cometer un asesinato!

"Papá, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" No me gusta molestar a mi padre cuando esta por irse a la cama, pero si no lo hacía me volvería loco.

"Ya llegaste Goten… Mmm que pasa hijo" Lo bueno de mi padre es que siempre está dispuesto, lo malo es que nos lee como un libro.

"Papá, como haces para contener las ganas asesinas propias de un sayajin" Mi padre me mira con una cara de sorpresa para cambiarla ahora a una seria.

"¿Qué quieres decir Goten?, explícate" Vamos, anda, dile, que no te de pena.

"Quiero matar a mi profesor de finanzas por qué no cree que yo haya sido capaz de obtener un veinte con mi propio esfuerzo, y que muy al contrario tiene en la cabeza la idea de que YO eh copiado el examen de mi compañero del lado, quien resulto siendo nada más y nada menos que el genio de la clase, Ja, pero esta vez el genio había estado perdido y no sabía ni mierda. Así que simplemente se dedico a esperar a que resolviera los ejercicios para ponerse a copiarlos! Y si mañana escuchas por las noticias sobre un asesinato de un profesor y un estudiante déjame decirte que el asesino eh sido yo" Ya está, ya me desahogue.

"Goten… Supongo que aun no asesinaste a estas personas ¿no?, por eso me estas contando todo esto verdad" Miren pues, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

"Si, bien… Aun no los acecine" Pero lo haría… más tarde, esa misma noche. Mi padre dejo la cara seria para reemplazarla por una calidad sonrisa y llena de amistad.

"Goten, comprendo de que te sientas un poco frustrado y estas en todo tu derecho de sentirte molesto" Como adoro a mi padre, siempre ha sido una persona razonable, a pesar de encontrarse en situaciones no muy favorecedoras. "Tu maestro no tenía derecho a tomar por hecho real el que hayas copiado el examen de tu compañero, pero tú puedes demostrarle que está equivocado".

"Pero no me cree y ya se lo he dicho!"

"Con decirle no resuelves nada, demuéstrale con hechos, pídele que te tome otro examen y de esta manera demuestra que realmente te mereces ese veinte". No lo había pensado.

"¿Y si no quiere?" O ¿si iba querer?

"Insiste" esa fue la sencilla respuesta de mi padre, antes de desordenarme el cabello y regresar a la recamara junto a mi madre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la noche siguiente estaba feliz, el profe accedió a tomarme el examen después de tanto insistir y así le pude demostrar que en verdad yo merecía aquel veinte.

Y vaya que se sorprendió el viejo ese; No cabía duda, aunque un poco desordenado mis respuestas eran las correctas… Era lo más lógico, después de todo fue mi hermano Gohan quien me enseño aquel ejercicio que no entendí ni "**J**" de lo que el profesor había explicado.

Así que ya no veía el motivo por el cual convertirme en acecino…

"Goten, se te ve contento ¿qué paso?" ¿No había ya comentado que siempre hay un chismoso queriendo saber la vida de uno?

"Pues que el profe accedió a tomarme otra vez el examen en el cual TU sacaste MI veinte y yo TU quince" Tenia que decírselo al muy copión este.

"Lo siento pero no se de que me hablas" Si como no… Cínico éste.

"Ya no importa, déjalo así Riuzaky" ¿Para qué insistir? Después de todo, gracias al consejo de mi padre pude solucionar mi problema… además si no sacaba el veinte iba a terminar jalando curso…

"Mmmm Como quieras" Y se quedo mirando a la nada con esa cara de mongolo que siempre pone con las piernas recogidas en la silla sin zapatillas…

Fin…

**Nota:**

No pude resistirme a la idea de último minuto de poner a Riuzaky o más conocido como "L" de la serie de Death Note; Puesto que el hombre es un genio.

Que tengan una bonita semana, bye y besos muuaaa…

**Atte**: _Shanmiyami._


End file.
